


A Little Present

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Day 5, Eggnog, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, hanniholidays, os español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un pequeño detalle de parte de Lucas.-------Día 5 en #Hanniholidays: Eggnog





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Después de un largo día Lucas pensaba solo en llegar a casa y tumbarse en el sofá de su sala, encender la tele y tal vez disfrutar de un buen café si no es que antes se quedaba dormido.

Un día largo como ayudante de prescolar, deseaba solo llegar a casa. Beth lo había recomendado con la directora y esta acepto si tomaba un mes como ayudante y Lucas acepto.

Era inicio de fin de semana, seguro que en la televisión pasarían alguna buena película pero deseaba algo mas. Tener la compañía de alguien mas que no fuera Beth, a ella la veía diario y ya no era tan emocionante después de tres meses trabajando en el mismo lugar.

 

Cogió su mochila y hecho la corre al hombro para salir de ahí, en su camino hacia la salida se despidió de algunas docentes deseándoles un buen fin de semana.

 

En las calles de Nueva York ya se sentía el espíritu navideño y con eso venia todo ese montón de mercadotecnia. El dinero mueve al mundo, pensó Lucas cuando vio una larga fila en un Starbucks en la avenida principal.

 

Dos cuadras mas pensó en comprar algo y un enorme cartel con un vaso de color rojo estaba pegado en la ventana de aquel Starbucks que apenas y tenia una fina de seis personas que esperaban su turno para pedir su orden. Lucas no era muy fan de comprar en lugares como esos pero supuso que una vez al año no estaba mal.  
Entró y se formo para pedir su orden. Tres vasos de ponche de huevo del cual uno llevaba un poco de alcohol.

 

Salió de ahí con una bandejita con los tres vasos después de pagar.

 

Sus pantorrillas dolían un poco, tenia que apurar su paso para que las bebidas no llegaran frías. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus lentes amenazaban con caer de su cara. No espero mas y toco la puerta.

 

"Lucas." Beth salía del pasillo que daba al cuarto de lavado. "¿Todo bien?"  
"Bastante bien." tomo el vaso mas pequeño y se lo entrego.  
"Gracias."  
"Época de compartir."  la chica solo sonrió y acepto el pequeño presente. Lucas volvió a insistir en la puerta.  
"Tal vez no esta."  
"Es su día libre." dijo Lucas volteando hacia la puerta esperando a ver la cara de Adam.  
"Puede que la señora Pinkman le haya dado permiso de subir a la azotea."  
"Tal vez." se dio por vencido. Su respiración. se había regulado ya.

 

La señora Pinkman era la vecina del primer piso del edificio donde Lucas vivía, ella le prestaba las llaves de la puerta que daba hacia la azotea para que Adam pudiera subir sus instrumentos y maravillarse con las millones de estrellas.

 

Lucas había dejado a Beth frente a la puerta de Adam mientras que él subía las escaleras para llegar a su departamento. Abrió su puerta y dejo la mochila en la mesa que estaba cerca para después volverla a cerrar y subir hasta la azotea.  
Si, justo ahí, con una enorme chamarra negra estaba Adam, su cabeza estaba inclinada viendo por el ocular del telescopio.

 

"Adam." el nombrado aparto la mirada de lo que hacia y volteo a ver por sobre su hombro un poco asustado. "Hola."  
"Lucas." dijo y volvió a lo que hacia.  
"Beth tiene el suyo. Este es el tuyo." se acerco a él y extendió el vaso rojo con el característico color verde en el logo. Iba perfecto con la época. Cuando Adam sintió la cercanía del otro hombre dejo de mirar el Ocular y bajo su mirada apenas un poco para ver el vaso en la mano derecha del otro.  
"La Señora Pinkman me dio un termo con Ponche de Huevo. Ella misma lo hizo hace unas cuantas horas." Eso era un rotundo no para Lucas.  
"La Señora Pinkman es un ángel." Es lo único que Lucas podía decir. "Bien, ha sido un día bastante pesado. Creo que iré abajo a tomar una ducha y después dormir."  
"Si." contesto Adam cuando Lucas ya estaba cerca de la puerta y volvió a lo suyo.

 

Cuando Lucas hubo llegado a su puerta con algo de dificultad saco las llaves de su pantalón, empujo la puerta y después escucho que bajaban las escaleras.

 

"La Señora Pinkman me dio un termo con Ponche de Huevo hace cinco horas."  
"Adam...pensé que."  
"Dijiste que Beth tiene uno."  
"Lo...lo siento."  extendió su mano con el vaso de Adam.  
"No había mencionado eso." agacho su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos. "¿Te apetece subir y estar conmigo?" Lucas no dudo en sonreír.   
"Definitivamente no. Hace un frío tremendo." Adam dejo escapar una risita mientras asentía con su cabeza. "Pero ¿A ti te gustaría estar conmigo? Podemos ver lo que quieras en la televisión"  Adam tomo el vaso que Lucas tenia en sus manos.

 


End file.
